


Lord Boobman

by tiedyeflag



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Voxman, and pv is supes into it lol, anniversary sex, boobies, boxy accidentally gets lactating boobies but still has a ding dong, for both of the evil dads, handjob, takes place after they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Boxman and Venemous's wedding anniversary is coming up, so Boxman decides to try something to celebrate it! Things...don't go as planned, but Venomous is there to help.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Lord Boobman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Boxman gets lactating tits but still has his cock. A fair warning if that squicks some of y'all out...also please forgive me for writing this very random sin ^^;

When Professor Venomous checked the mail, he was surprised to find a package from Evilzon addressed to Lord Boxman. Boxman barely knew how to work the computer better than him, and as such did not often make purchases online. Still, he shrugged and brought the mail inside the Voxmore factory. He found Boxman sitting at the dining table, devouring a bowl of cereal. 

“Anything good, PV?” asked Boxman, spitting milk and cereal as he spoke.

“A package for you and some junk mail—”

Boxman jumped from his seat. He saw the package sitting in Venomous’s arms, grabbed it, and ran off. “ThanksPVloveyoubye—”

“Boxy!”

Boxman screeched to a halt. Then he turned around sheepishly. “Y-Yeah?”

“I’m surprised you even ordered something off the internet, let alone Evilzon. I was just curious about what you got? Did Fink help you?”

“Cob no!” Boxman’s cheeks flushed. Shuffling his feet, he said, “Well, y’know how a rather...important date is coming up?”

“You mean our wedding anniversary?”

“Yeah,” Boxman said, almost dreamily. “I thought maybe, well, this year, I’d...surprise you? With something? That has to do with our bedroom? And Fink not being home?”

“ _ Ohhh, _ I see,” Venomous chuckled. “Is it lingerie? Or some new toys?”

“It’s a surprise, PV! No hints!”

“Fair enough. I for one cannot wait to see the surprise…” He winked, and Boxman’s heart skipped a beat, even after being married for so many years.

“Well, as a robotics engineer, I’m fairly certain you’ll enjoy it! Bwahaha”

“Oh, I’m sure I will,”

* * *

“Ah...ackpchoo!” sneezed Venomous as he walked down the hallway from his bio lab to his and Boxman’s bedroom. Scrunching his face, he resisted the urge to wipe his snotty face with the sleeve of his lab coat. Not that it would do much good; it was covered in a thick, fuzzy layer of pollen from one of his experiments, and would only worsen his sneezing fit. It was so thick and everywhere it made his purple turtleneck almost look green. The sooner he changed his clothes, the sooner he could continue his research.

When he turned the doorknob to the bedroom, it rattled in place. Locked. Confused, he called, “Boxy? You in there?”

A squawk, followed by shuffling. “H-Hey, PV! How are you?”

“Fine, can I come in? I need to change my clothes.”

“Oh, uh, like right now? Right this very instant?”

“Yes,”

“Ummm, fine, gimme a minute!” Footsteps, the click of the lock, and more footsteps. “Just--Just no peeking, okay?”

Venomous opened the door. He spared a glance towards the bed, where Boxman sat, facing away from him. However, he tore himself away and marched to the closet. After pulling off his sullied clothes and tossing them into the hamper, he put on a fresh purple turtleneck and a pair of black pants. Just as he got the pants past his hips, a tingling sensation crept up his nose, and he sneezed.

“Gesundheit,”

“ _ Sniff _ ...thank you.” Venomous grabbed a spare, clean pair of white go-go boots before he walked towards the bed. Sitting on the opposite side from Boxman, he pulled them over his calves. He couldn’t help but frown at the thick atmosphere between them. It was so heavy he could taste it at the back of his throat, a feeling he was well acquainted with. Stilling, he turned his head over his shoulder. 

He saw Boxman peeking at him before he turned away like a child caught doing something naughty. He was wearing the same pants from this morning, but not his lab coat. Instead of a white button-up, he wore a tank top instead, already a touch damp with sweat.

“Are you okay, Boxy?”

“Y-Yep!”

“You’re not sick, are you?” 

“I’m fine! And I said no peeking!”

“Boxy…” Venomous shifted his weight, dipping the mattress. He leaned closer on his arm when his hand felt something crinkle beneath his palm. Confused, he looked down...and then grinned.

“Oh, I get it now.” He purred, picking up the ripped open packaging from the mail. “Couldn’t wait to test out our surprise before our anniversary, hmm?” As he held it up, a packet of paper flopped out and hit the mattress. Curious, Venomous picked it up and flipped through it. An instruction pamphlet it seamed. But why did it look so plain? Nothing sexy or alluring at all at the cover, and the words inside…

He skimmed a page and his face paled. “Boxy…” He slowly raised his head. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

“Uhhhhh…” He didn’t need to see Boxman’s face to know he was blushing as red as a radish.

Venomous stood. “Boxy, can you please tell me why you ordered a  _ genome editing kit _ off the internet?”

Boxman squeaked but made no other sound.

“Did you use it already?”

Boxman curled into himself, like a tight ball of shame.

“These are dangerous! Even I have to be careful using these in my experiments! Do you have any idea…” His voice trailed off, the venom evaporating from his voice when he saw Boxman’s shoulders trembling, accompanied by the sound of him sniffling.

“Shit,” hissed Venomous. Slowly, he crawled over the bed until he was right behind Boxman. His arms wrapped around him and he laid his chin atop Boxman’s head. “I’m sorry, Boxy, I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. I just...those kits can be dangerous, and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, or worse...I mean, look at what it did to me.” He held out his scaly, purple hand.

Boxman took it in his chicken talon hand and squeezed it. “But it made you into a sexy snake twink,” he chuckled weakly.

“Hey,” Venomous playfully pinched Boxman’s cheek. “I’m a twunk, we’ve talked about this.”

“And I’m the handsome hunk,”

“Can’t argue with that,” he buried his nose into Boxman’s green hair. It smelled like sweat, metal, and a hint of peppermint-scented shampoo. “So what did you do use that kit for? Give yourself a giant dick for me?”

“No, you size queen,”

“Good. I don’t think my ass can take anything bigger than what you already have.” He chuckled. “Then what  _ did _ you use it for then?”

Boxman crossed his arms tighter across his chest. “I...have the right to remain silent.”

“Aw, Boxy, you can tell me…” He purred, gently massaging Boxman’s shoulders. His thumbs buried into the soft skin, feeling the delicious muscles beneath. He trailed his hands down his arms, feeling the soft skin in one and fluffy feathers in the other...when he felt something wet.

“Hm?” 

Boxman stiffened.

Venomous looked down. He saw rivets of shiny wetness along Boxman’s arms, but with a thicker consistency than sweat. His eyebrows arched when he noticed it coming from Boxman’s chest before running down the rest of his body. Curious, he gently pried Boxman’s arms apart. He then tugged the tank top up, though Boxman was reluctant to comply. Venomous noticed Boxman’s pecs looked softer than usual, almost puffy. He cupped each one in his hands, eyes widening. They felt so soft, as soft as a baby’s skin. He squeezed them to feel those pecs he knew and loved but got an unexpected reaction. 

Streaks of white shot out from the nipples, and Boxman yelped.

Almost in a trance, Venomous wiped a drop from the nipple on his finger and slowly brought it to his face, almost to his lips.

“Boxy, are you…?” he asked, more to himself than to Boxman.

“I was trying to give myself bigger pecs and I got leaky tits instead! Happy?!”

“That’s one way of putting it…” He cleared his throat. “And this was for our anniversary?”

“Yeah, but now I don’t know how to...turn it off? Get them back to normal? How am I supposed to wreck the plaza with a pair of milk jugs on my chest?!”

“I might be able to do something about it…”

Boxman’s eyes lit up. “Wait, really?”

“I have a Ph.D. in biochemistry, Boxy. Gene splicing and genetic engineering is child’s play to me. I’ll have to run a few tests first, though…”

“What are we sitting around here for then?!”

* * *

Boxman shivered as he sat on the cold metal of the lab counter. He rubbed his arms to generate warmth, feeling goosebumps on one arm and his feathers fluff on the other. Even worse, his nipples hardened in the cool air, almost like pebbles. He cringed when more milk dribbled out, staining his already soggy tank top. He was a mess, and not the kind he liked; being messy from an evil plan gone awry or a long day of tinkering with machines, it was like proof of his genius and villainy, and he wore the grime with pride. But now...he felt lost, lacking control of his body, and the mess it made of him.

He hadn’t been this self conscious since Evil Prom.

Professor Venomous approached him, carrying a few vials and equipment. As he placed it on the counter beside Boxman, he said, “While we wait for the mammogram to process, I’m going to take a sample of your...you know.”

“You can say milk, PV, I’m not  _ that _ squeamish.” Boxy shrugged, but grew pale at the sight of the vial. “Wait, you’re...how are you going to, er, get the sample?”

“Well, it’d be easiest if you, um,” Venomous searched his mouth for the right words. “How do I put this…”

“You’re not gonna stick a needle in my tit, are you?”

_ Oh _ . Venomous waved his hand. “Oh no no no! This isn’t like taking a blood sample, Boxy. Though I will probably have to do a blood test later...”

“Phew,” Boxy wiped metaphorical sweat from his brow. “You had me scared for a second there.” He pulled the tank top over his head. “So should I, uh, just squeeze and take aim?”

He snorted, but was secretly grateful for Boxman’s casual, almost crude attitude. It made it easier to forget the tension growing in his pants…”You make them sound like water guns.”

“Huh,” Boxman studied his pecs. With his human hand, he pressed his pointer finger and thumb to the edges of his areola, and pinched. 

A stream of white shot out, hitting the sleeve of Venemous’s turtleneck. He jumped back, concentrating on  _ not _ concentrating on how hot it felt against his reptilian skin. “Hey! You missed the vial!”

“Heh, sorry ‘bout that. Might be easier if you just hand it over.” Boxman made a grabbing motion with his chicken hand.

Venomous wanted to hand over the vial, to just let Boxman fill it himself, but his body refused to cooperate. Nor did his mouth do what he wanted, as he said, “Allow me?”

Boxman arched his eyebrows, but lowered his hands with no reluctance. Venomous licked his lips, tried to calm his racing heart, as he carefully brought one hand to Boxman’s breast, and held the vial right under the nipple. He gulped at the contact, at how warm and soft the skin felt, even though he’s touched it plenty of times before, with more than one of his body parts…

He applied gentle pressure.

Milk dribbled out, some going over the top of the vial, but some hitting the lip and running down to the bottom. He tilted the vial to catch more as he squeezed again.

“Ah!”

Venomous released his grip. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...they’re just a bit sensitive. You can keep going,”

Venomous pressed his lips together. Inhaling from his nose, he gently squeezed Boxman again, and more streams of white dribbled into the vial. “Does…” he whispered. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah, just feels tender. Like, more than usual. Getting it out feels...better though. Like it’s…” He gasped as Venomous squeezed again, “relieving pressure?”

“Huh…” Venomous hummed, staring at the half full vial.

“I’m surprised there’s so much though. I mean, the manual didn’t say anything about this! Though, er, I guess considering I, uh, didn’t read the whole thing, eheh…” He awkwardly grinned, waiting for Venomous to scold him, but nothing came. The professor was transfixed with ever so gently squeezing Boxman’s teat and watching the milk rise in the vial, almost to the top. “Hey, uh, PV, isn’t that enough?”

He squeezed one more time before he blinked, jerking back to reality. “Oh, um, yes, this’ll do.” His hand fell from Boxman’s breast and he pulled away the vial. As he moved to get a cork, the milk sloshed slightly, on the verge of spilling over the edge. He raised the cork, but just as he was about to press it inside, he noticed how full it was; there was no room for the cork unless he emptied out some of the contents.

Without thinking, he raised the vial to his lips.

Boxman’s eyes bulged out as Venomous tilted it back for a sip, then another, and another...until he had chugged it down, leaving behind only a white film on the inside of the glass.

Just as he lowered the vial, empty, his own eyes bulged out, and his cheeks burned violet. “I--I--Boxy, I’m sorry—”

Boxman burst into laughter. Hugging his stomach, he said, “Puh-PV, s-sorry, I just-just wasn’t expecting that-haHA! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve got a thing for this!” He punctuated his point by poking at his still leaking tits.

Venomous averted his eyes, his cheeks burning fuchsia. Boxman started, confused, before his expression melted into shocked realization.

“Ohhhhh, you kinky bastard!” He chuckled darkly. 

“Says the man who licked my toes,”

“It was one time and I was feeling adventurous!!”

“And tipsy.” He put down the empty vial. “But would you be…interested in…” He shyly gestured to Boxman’s chest.

“I mean, the whole reason we're here right now is because I was trying to do something kinky for us for our anniversary, so if you’re interested in this,” He poked at his puffy chest, a drop of milk running down his chest. “Then I don’t see why not? Just...promise me you’ll figure out how to turn me back to normal later? And watch the teeth?”

“Of course I will!”

“Of course you’ll change me back or watch the teeth?” 

“Both, you sexy idiot you,” Venomous chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Boxman’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. 

“PV, that tickles!”

The professor simply purred while he dragged his hands down Boxman’s shoulders, his collarbone, until they cupped themselves perfectly against his puffy, tender breasts. He stroked his thumbs against the nipples as he left a warm, wet trail of kisses down Boxman’s neck and sternum until his lips drifted towards his left nipple. His cool lips barely grazed the skin, but his breath felt warm as it brushed past. His serpentine tongue slipped past his lips and traced the edges of the areola with practiced ease, then spiraled towards the nipple, twirling around it. 

“Ah!” gasped Boxman as he buried his fingers into Venemous’s hair, fisting the salt and pepper locks. 

Venemous’s lips parted and he leaned forward a fraction, until his lips were securely around Boxman’s areola, and he sucked. Liquid warmth hit his tongue, ran down his throat, and he loved it. He sucked again, deeper this time, hollowing his cheeks. He swallowed greedily as Boxman’s grip in his hair tightened. Moaning, he twirled his tongue around the nipple, teasing. He could feel drool cool on his chin, maybe some milk with that, too. Cupping Boxman’s puffy breast, he bit down, gently, and was rewarded with Boxman moaning his name and fresh warmth hitting his tongue. It wasn’t too sweet, warm and thick, and it overwhelmed all of his senses. With his free hand, he rubbed himself through his slacks.

“Wh...What about the... _ oooh _ ...the other one…?” rasped Boxman, cupping his free breast.

Venomous pulled away with a slurp. He gazed longingly at how shiny and pink Boxman’s teet was, how a strand of saliva still connected between it and his lips. Then he saw the untouched one, so soft and tender and tempting…

“I have an idea,” He reluctantly stood. After he gave each nipple a teasing pinch, he turned and walked away. While Boxman caught his breath, he heard Venomous rummage around his lab, the sounds of metal and glass clinking together. Soon he returned, carrying a pair of apparatuses of plastic tubes attached to silicone cups and cylindrical metal tanks. 

“What’s that?” asked Boxman.

“It’s a pump. I think it’ll make a good breast pump…” Venomous gently attached the cups to each of Boxman’s breasts, the silicon hugging the skin. His expression darkened when he looked up through dark lashes. “Wouldn’t want to waste a single drop.”

Boxman smirked. “To study or to just be kinky?”

“Both,” He groped each breast through the silicone.

“Right, you drank the first sample cause you--OH!!” Boxman groaned as the suction began, sending shocks of electricity down his spine that wasn’t from his cyborg parts malfunctioning. When he opened his eyes, he saw milk coursing through the plastic tubes and out of sight. What caught his attention the most, what sent a shiver through him, was Venomous gazing up at him, smiling darkly, eyes lidded and lips flushed slightly from sucking and kissing. He nestled his chin between his breasts, smug, and kneaded them like a cat. “PV, that’s--oh, Cob…”

“Feels good?”

“Mm-hmm,”

“Very good,” He purred while sliding up Boxman’s body, almost slithering like the snake he was. As he slid up, his hands lowered until they found Boxman’s fly. His fingers deftly undid the fly, pulling the waistband of his pants and briefs just enough for access to his slit, already wet and the head of his cock just peeking out. While his cool hands massaged his cock, he buried his nose back into Boxman’s neck, his equally cool nose against the vulnerable skin.

“You must be...really into this, huh?”

“Don’t know why, but yes, you have no idea,” He parted his lips and planted a firm kiss against Boxman’s tendon, sucking against the salty skin. After licking around the hickey, he whispered, “As much as I adore your muscles, I love how soft you are...and now your pecs are even softer. And you’re so...delicious.” He nipped at Boxman’s pulse, his sharp teeth on the verge of drawing blood. “I could  _ devour _ you.”

“You talking about my--ah!--my dick or my boobs?”

“All of you,” He sighed. “And I want all of it, every last square inch, every last drop,  _ everything _ ,” His fingers slid free from Boxman’s slit, shiny and wet with natural lubricant. Keeping eye contact with Boxman, Venomous licked his fingers clean, curling his tongue around each one. 

Boxman’s cock twitched, and he swallowed the excess saliva pooling in his watering mouth. “F-Fuck, PV…”

Venomous kissed him, shoving his tongue inside and curling it around Boxman’s tongue, savoring the familiar taste and texture. As he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he lowered his hands to his pants and undid the fly to his pants. His twin, purple cocks sprang free, already dripping with precome. He blindly grasped until he placed Boxman’s cock between his two, and squeezed them together.

Boxman groaned as he broke the kiss. “Gee, PV, you only do that when you’re  _ really _ horny.”

“And impatient,” He croaked, voice hoarse from the kiss. His grin widened. “I have an idea…”

“Yeah?”

Venomous reluctantly let go of their cocks, then carefully guided Boxman’s hands to wrap around them. He slid them up and down, applying a gentle pressure, before he let go, and Boxman resumed the motions he knew so well. While Boxman ran his fingers down their sensitive veins, Venomous cupped Boxman’s breasts and squeezed.

“Oh Cob!...PV…!”

“Yesssss, that’s it,” Venomous moaned, his tongue slithering like a snake. As he bucked his hips into those talented, calloused hands, he admired the soft breast tissue as it spilled between his fingers with each squeeze, filling the pumps with more of that delicious milk. 

“V-Venomous…” moaned Boxman.

Venomous shut his eyes; his full name sounded so sinfully sweet from Boxman like this…”Fuck, Boxy…”

Boxman chuckled between moans. “Heh, think you’ll make me come before you milk me clean? Whatcha gonna polish off first, my tits or my cock?”

“I want every last drop of you. I’ll keep going until you won’t be able to sit at your flying desk for a week. And then I’ll help myself to your milk, until I’m full of you and you’re full of me, my cum up your ass, and your milk down my throat.” He panted for breath. “You have no idea how delicious you taste? I could get addicted to it, if I’m not already. It’s liquid gold, it’s that amazing. I know villains and heroes alike who would kill for just a  _ taste _ ...but they never will. You’re  _ mine _ , you’re all mine, and I’m keeping every. Single. Drop. Of you. All to  _ myself _ .”

Boxman’s hand tightened around their cocks, his movements quickening. Panting, drooling, moaning, he warbled, “Fuck, Venemous, oh fuck,  _ fuck _ …So cob damn close…!”

“Then come, come for me,” Venomous squeezed Boxman’s breasts harder. “Come just for me—!” His voice cut off into a cry as he came all over Boxman’s hands, cock and stomach. Stars overtook his vision, and he barely noticed Boxman’s come staining his turtleneck, soaking his fabric, while his milk leaked out from the cups, dribbling down from the force.

Buzzing electricity coursed through his veins as he came down from the high, panting for sweet air. His hair felt out of place, cowlicks in some places and plastered in sweat everywhere else. Sweat, drool, and cum cooled against his skin, sending chills down his spine. With a grunt, he reluctantly raised his head. 

Boxman was nothing short of a burning hot mess. His crest of green hair was in a similar state to Venemous’s, but it looked absolutely ravishing on him. A radiant red blush against his skin from his cheeks to his chest. Hickies decorated his neck, the shades of purple blooming against green-tinted skin. The cups of the breast pump had fallen, revealing his breasts, rosy pink and shiny with sweat and milk. Venomous stared in awe as Boxman carefully cupped his breasts and squeezed.

No milk came out.

“Huh, guess it’s a tie between my cock and tits.” chuckled Boxman. “They feel like they’re back to normal, too! Besides, uh, how sore they are.”

“Huh...would you look at that…” Venomous nuzzled the spot between Boxman’s breasts, groping them and...yes, there was the muscle. He smiled, sighing into Boxman’s skin.

“Hey, PV...would you be interested in maybe...I dunno, doing...this? Again? On our anniversary?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,”

**Author's Note:**

> First voxman smut...so embarrassing...>///< but anyway I hope y'all forgive me


End file.
